


Chapter III: When the Bough Breaks

by SallySS



Series: Love Trunk [3]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Bisexuality, Death, F/F, Gore, Homosexuality, Violence, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: Excerpts from the daily life of Rona, a new addition to the warriors known as Claymore, led by the mysterious Organization. Follow her through her struggles and triumphs as she fights to survive against the flesh craved yoma and awakened beings.- Rona has arrived to her mission, ready to liberate the town as quickly as possible.





	

It was an odd feeling to pull a sword out of a skull.   
  
The sound   
  
The _smell_   
  
The ungodly weight of your weapon that you somehow wielded without breaking a sweat, making everything feel like a strange fever dream.   
  
But the worst part was a tie; it was either the tinge of doubt you had in the time between skewering someone that looked human and when it finally revealed its true yoma form, or when you looked up to see the other townspeople horrified at your barbaric display.    
  
Rona had no finesse with the sword, was never one to train in fancy techniques, but she could hack and slash with a combination of power and speed that few could muster. Her stamina was massive, accentuated more now with her half yoma powers. Things she was already trained in as a human came easy to her; she needn't be taught how to cut someone down, to not hesitate, nor how to change your stances. But these new abilities she struggled with. She could never before control how her body healed, never had to restrain her anger in fear that she would become a flesh eating monstrosity, never before could sense yoma and other warriors, and never in her wildest dreams could dip into a power within herself that could slay grotesque monsters she had feared in the not-so-distant past.

Rona looked down at the slain beast, lying in a widening pool of it's own purple blood, but did not feel any wash of calm, the hair on the back of her neck still prickled up. She looked around the room, silver eyes scanning each person that the yoma tried to hide amongst, all cowering in her sight. Turning on her heel, she walked to the door, the click of her armor the only sound besides the citizens’ frightened breaths, wondering if she would turn and slay them too. The midday sun hung high in the sky and no one dared exit their homes while the Claymore was hunting. Rona stood in the middle of the street trying to focus, though every eye on the city was boring through her from slightly parted window coverings. It was unnerving, but she needed to hone in on her target, the scoundrel trying to hide. Tiny... miniscule... this yoma was not making her job easy, barely even detectable, and it seemed the more Rona tried to focus on it's location the harder it was to find. Her muscles were tense as she began to walk along the main road past each house, the grip on her sword crushing, but she finally felt that jolt up her spine and turned to the unassuming homestead. She opened the door slowly, eyes darting around the almost barren space, and could feel her heartbeat rise with the tension of narrowed proximity. Rona took a deep breath, usually the stink of the monsters was unmistakable, but she didn't pick up the slightest trace. Almost at the same time she heard it, her sword was in front of her, the creak of an upstairs floorboard. She lowered the weapon back to her side and ascended the stairs, every step agonizingly slow. The tension in her body was like a noble woman’s lace corset string, strung so tight it felt like it would snap at any moment. Her foot hit the top step and she hoisted her body up, time seeming to have come to a halt; she could feel it here, and she knew it could feel her. 

In a flash Rona had spun around, weapon poised at the neck of the being that tried to sneak up behind her. But it was human, one that yelped and backed away. A man and his wife, huddling in the corner of the room, trying to squeeze into it as far away from Rona as possible. Rona hadn’t meant to spook them, and looking at them she knew they were human, but the yoma was  _ here,  _ she could feel it churning her guts. “Please do not be frightened, I’m not going to hurt y-” She stopped when she saw the wife holding a bundle, trying to hide it out of sight, a baby. “you…” She looked at the wife cowering and shaking, unaware that her child was long since dead and clutched a monster close to her heart. Rona knew she was amidst a standoff; if she were to strike, the yoma would kill the couple first, and the wife wasn’t about to throw the baby to the ground for no reason. Her hands were tied and the yoma knew it.   
  
“I apologize.” Rona said softly and sheathed her weapon, suppressing her yoki. She crossed her left arm over her chest and bowed slightly, a gesture of goodwill, before she righted herself and turned her back on them as if to leave. That’s when the room erupted out from its silent state, the yoma breaking out of it’s clever disguise will an immense burst of speed and tore Rona’s right arm clean off at the shoulder. But this was expected; Rona knew it saw which arm was her dominant one, and the moment she had identified the monster as the child she knew it would strike. She suppressed her yoki to sense where it was aiming and waiting for an opportunity, so she gave it.   
  
But not without a parting gift.   
  
Her left hand had clutched her pauldron tight so as to not have it go racing off along with her arm, and now with yoki pouring through her veins and her body beginning to contort, she spun around with the point of her armor aimed right for the monster’s neck and connected with such force the head flew clean off with a sickening squelch. It was over just as soon as it began.   
  
Once the lifeless body fell to the ground, Rona felt the wash of calm, knowing her job was done at last. She retrieved her arm and tutted at how mangled the shoulder was that it wouldn’t even fit neatly back together. Damn claws. She tossed the arm down into her pauldron and closed her eyes, letting the yoki trickle through her system, focusing. She thought of Adaira’s touch, soft stroking up and down the length of her arm, the feel of holding her hand, and before she knew it she was complete again, her body whole, though her armor was a bit worse for wear. She turned to the couple, gathering her ‘belongings’ and frowned. “I truly am sorry.” She knew the shock and fear had overtaken them for now, but soon it would be sorrow for the lost babe and Rona wished to evacuate before that happened.   
  
She left the home, wondering what to do with her extra arm, it certainly wasn’t in their training of how to dispose of extra limbs. Looking around the town, no one had worked up the courage to leave their homes yet, so she decided it best to move on and sleep on the road for the night.


End file.
